A Family gathering
by 5thAs
Summary: [Alternative Universe] [peut être lu sans connaitre mes autres fics] [Avant Lucy Quinzel] La bat-family se réunit pour fêter noêl, l'occasion de tous se revoir et de faire le point sur les très dures deux dernières années.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, cette fic est un cadeau pour nerdesilin, super secret santa avec toi! J'espère que cette première partie de fic te plaira, la deuxième arrive bientôt je te le promet. Peut-être que mon écriture sera pas trop dégeu et te motiveras à lire le reste de mes fics? Bref, bonne lecture et joyeuse fête!

* * *

La pièce était envahie d'un doux mélange d'odeur provenant de la cuisine. On pouvait même distinguer quelques plats une dinde rôtissant doucement dans le four, quelques biscuits au chocolat, du caramel se reposant après cuisson… Alfred inspira à pleins poumon et huma ce parfum avec plaisir. Il se répéta comme chaque année que noël était définitivement sa période préférée de l'année. Alors que l'horloge du salon sonnait sept heures de l'après-midi pile, le vieux majordome commença à dresser la table pour le repas du soir. Il fallut d'abord étaler la nappe rouge puis déposer les assiettes décoré de flocons dorés une assiette, deux, quatre, onze… Le compte y était tout pile. Puis ce fut le tour des coupes en verres et des couverts si nombreux que beaucoup de personnes s'y perdraient. Enfin, il fallu disposer les décorations : cinq belles bougie blanche, quelques feuilles de houx, une guirlande lumineuse pour illuminer le repas… Oui, ça lui semblait très bien maintenant.

Quel bonheur de voir sa famille enfin réunie et si heureuse. Les deux dernières s'étaient révélées tellement dure pour tous. Après le terrible attentat provoqué par l'esprit monstrueux du Joker qui avait détruit la moitié de Gotham lors de ces horribles explosions, les nombreux super-héros de la ville c'étaient retrouvés complètement boulversés. Batman la figure de proue de la justice à Gotham, c'était malheureusement retrouvé au centre de cette destruction. Grièvement blessé, l'homme derrière le masque s'était plongé dans huit longs mois de coma. Cette immobilisation du héros de la ville avait eu de nombreuses répercussions. Maitre Dick, le premier et plus âgé des robin, c'était retrouvé comme forcé de prendre l'armure du chevalier noir, rôle qu'il avait pourtant rejeté toute sa jeunesse. En plus de ce titre sur ses épaules, le jeune homme avait aussi du s'occuper de l'éducation de son plus jeune frère adoptif, maitre Damian, fils de maitre Bruce qui venait tout juste d'arriver à Gotham. Et le caractère plutôt difficile de l'enfant ne s'était pas toujours montré de tout repos pour maitre Dick.

Il avait aussi fallu supporter le coma du jeune maitre Tim et l'arrivée de mademoiselle Tess. Red Robin c'était retrouvé fortement brûlé après une déflagration et lui aussi plongé dans un coma. Mademoiselle Tess avait retrouvé le corps de maitre Tim au milieu des décombres. Orpheline après ce terrible attentat et ayant perdue un bras, maitre Grayson avait accepté de la prendre sous son aile la jeune fille. Mais sa vie personnel était si mouvementé qu'il avait eut bien du mal à aider cette jeune fille autant qu'il le souhaitait. Heureusement, l'arrivée de mademoiselle Barbara avait beaucoup aidé cette famille alors qu'elle touchait le fond. Faisant preuve d'un recul, d'une force mentale et d'une volonté de toujours avancer époustouflante, la jeune rousse s'était révélé une épaule réconfortante et presque un mentor pour tous. C'est donc sous son impulsion que tous avaient réussi à avancer et évoluer. A présent tous semblait à leur place dans cette nouvelle famille.

« Alfred, pourrais-tu m'aider à mettre mon nœud papillon s'il te plait. J'ai un peu de mal avec le nœud. »

Pennyworth délaissa sa table et se tourna vers maitre Bruce qui se tenait au milieu de l'ouverture entre la salle à manger et le couloir. Il avait fallu longtemps au vieux majordome pour se faire à l'idée de ce qu'était devenu l'enfant qu'il avait élevé et vu grandir. De nombreuses années, il avait haï que celui qu'il considérait presque comme son fils sorte chaque nuit dans les rues sombres de Gotham pour combattre tous les malfrats de la ville. Mais le voir cloué dans un fauteuil jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et avec de nombreux difficultés motrices, cela le rendait encore plus triste. Bruce Wayne n'avait pas encore cinquante ans pourtant, sa mine fatigué et son corps fortement amaigri et moins musclé qu'auparavant lui donnait quelques années de plus.

« Bien sûr maitre Bruce »

Alfred s'avança alors et se pencha légèrement pour aider Bruce avec son nœud papillon. L'ancien héros de Gotham insistait pour faire le plus d'action possible seul mais, parfois, son esprit désirais plus que son corps le permettait. Et même certains gestes pourtant simple lui semblait maintenant extrêmement difficile.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger comme cela Alfred.

-Ce n'est rien maitre Bruce. Ne vous en faites pas pour cela.

-La table est vraiment très belle. Je sens que ce noël va être très beau et ceci en grande partie grâce à toi Alfred, merci beaucoup.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup pour ce compliment maitre Bruce mais, je n'ai pas à recevoir tous le mérite. Et ce n'est qu'une table. »

Le bruit de la cloche de la porte d'entrée résonna alors dans tout le manoir.

« Vous devriez aller accueillir les invités, continua Alfred. Je vais terminer la préparation du repas »

Pennyworth quitta la grande salle à manger pour se rendre en cuisine tandis que Bruce se dirigeait de son côté vers l'entrée du manoir. L'intérieur du vieux manoir avait subit de nombreux travaux pour que tout soit accessible à Bruce et son fauteuil. Adieu les tapis épais et les grosses portes entre chaque pièce, bonjour les ascenseurs et les rampes respectant les largeurs réglementaires. Bruce avait certes perdu ses capacités physiques mais, il restait toujours aussi intelligent et c'était donc occupé lui-même de tous les aménagements, reliant certains systèmes électriques directement à son fauteuil. C'est donc en appuyant simplement sur un bouton qu'il put ouvrir la porte de l'entrée, révélant les invités qui patientaient juste derrière.

Dick avait passé une après-midi plus que fatigante. Voulant décharger son père adoptif et Alfred de la charge des plus jeunes pour qu'ils puissent préparer la fête tranquillement, le jeune homme avait proposé d'emmener Tim, Tess et Damian en ville. Les trois s'étaient montrés plutôt sympathique les uns avec les autres, même le cadet qui se montrait plus calme et moins têtu depuis quelques temps, Dick n'avait juste pas prévu que les grandes rues de la ville soient aussi bondés et qu'autant de gens souhaitent les prendre en photo. Après tous, ils étaient les enfants adoptifs de Bruce Wayne, le célèbre homme d'affaire ayant survécu aux attentats du Joker et Dick était aussi à présent un actionnaire important de Wayne Enterprise. Ce stratagème avait été mis en place par Bruce afin que ses fils puissent vivre tranquillement au cas où il perdrait définitivement la vie.

Avec beaucoup de motivation et quelques excuses mêlées à des sourires charmeurs, Dick avait finalement réussi à échapper à la foule et emmener les trois jeunes dans un grand magasin pour des achats de dernières minutes. Tess, ayant préféré faire la plupart de ses cadeaux elle-même, n'avait acheté qu'une série de quatre livres sur l'évolution de la dance dans le monde à travers l'histoire pour Cassandra. Damian avait juste choisi un carnet de croquis pour lui-même et du matériel de dessin, ayant épuisé son dernier carnet peu de temps auparavant. Seul Tim et Dick avait vraiment fait des achats. Peu organisé, l'ainé des deux c'était retrouvé à courir d'un magasin à l'autres, passant dans tous les rayons à la recherche du meilleur cadeau pour chaque membres de sa famille. Son cadet avait au contraire déjà repéré tous les articles qu'il souhaitait acheter par internet et même commandé certains qu'il n'eut qu'à récupérer en magasin. Mais au final tous finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Puis il fallu se préparer. Tess avait passé l'après-midi de la veille chez le coiffeur pour se faire des crochets braids noires retombant jusqu'à ses épaules. N'ayant plus qu'à enfiler un pantalon de costard et un simple top rouge à manche en volant, la jeune fille c'était rapidement maquillé avant de s'étendre dans le canapé du salon et de regarder des films de noël à la télévision. Tim c'était lui aussi contenter d'un pantalon noire élégant et d'un large pull beige avant de, sur suggestion de Tess, se relever ses cheveux en un chignon. Cet acte pouvait sembler idiot mais, montrait que le jeune homme acceptait peu à peu sa nouvelle situation. Grièvement brûlé sur tous le corps et la moitié du visage, le jeune adolescent s'était laissé pousser les cheveux afin de cacher ces marques de brûlure qu'il ne supportait avant de commencer à s'accepter, gardant alors les cheveux longs pour des raisons purement esthétiques. Damian, plus appliqué que le reste à paraitre élégant, avait enfilé un costard acheté peu de temps auparavant, accordant ses chaussettes, chaussures et boutons de manche sur des critères que seul quelques experts devaient réellement comprendre. Pour ses cheveux, ce fut plus simple, un peu de gel et un coup de main et le tout fut réglé. Alors une troisième personne s'ajouta dans le canapé et il fallut s'asseoir normalement pour tous rentrer. Celui qui prit le plus de temps fut Dick. Prenant habituellement peu de temps pour se préparer, il passa cet après-midi presque deux heures pour que tous soit parfait, pestant contre son armoire et ses épis de cheveux bruns qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir plier face aux attaques pourtant répétées de la brosse et du gel. Tout le monde savait que le seul motif de cette méticuleuse préparation était une belle rousse.

Enfin prêt, ils quittèrent l'appartement secondaire de Dick en centre-ville et prirent la voiture pour le manoir Wayne. Une fois arrivé, tous embrassèrent Bruce et déposèrent leurs cadeaux justes achetés sous le grand sapin du salon. Tess et Damian remontèrent alors chercher les cadeaux qu'ils avaient cachés dans leurs chambres. La première descendit avec plusieurs paquets de petites et moyennes tailles, avant d'appeler Tim à l'aide pour descendre un immense cube qui leur arrivait à hauteur de mi-torse. Damian descendit un paquet dont la forme rappelait très fortement une très grosse toile de peinture. Pendant ce temps Dick commença à discuter avec Bruce qui lui demandait si l'après-midi ne c'était pas révélée trop fatigante. Les deux c'étaient tranquillement installés dans le canapé quand on sonna à nouveau à la porte. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Dick qui alla ouvrir aux trois charmantes demoiselles qui attendaient dehors.

Stephanie et Cassandra avaient passées leur après-midi ensemble, terminant d'emballer leur cadeau et se préparant tranquillement. La première avait enfilé une petite robe noir évasé et remontée une partie de ses cheveux en chignon en laissant l'autre moitié tomber le long de son cou. Cassandra, une fois un pantalon noir et un pull enfilé, avait accepté d'être coiffé par la blonde qui lui avait relevé les cheveux en un chignon tenu par une pince argenté. Puis n'étant pas véhiculé, Barbara Gordon vient les chercher pour les emmener au manoir. La jeune avait femme avait passé son matin et la moitié de son après-midi avec son père, échangeant leurs cadeau autour d'un repas léger. Le commissaire Gordon, père de la rousse, devait travailler même le soir du réveillon et ne voyait donc aucun problème à ce que sa fille fête noël avec une autre famille. Et puis si personne ne lui avait dit officiellement, le vieil homme voyait bien la manière dont le jeune Grayson tournait autour de sa fille. Il fallait le vouloir pour rater cet éléphant au milieu du couloir.

Ainsi en voyant arriver la jeune rousse, Dick c'était immédiatement avancé vers elle pour l'embrasser légèrement et la saluer avant de faire la bise aux deux jeunes filles. La relation entre les deux était assez floue. Après l'accession de Dick au titre de Batman, les deux c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ; d'abord pour aider la famille à avancer et petit à petit, de manière plus romantique. Ca avait toujours été comme ça entre les deux après tous ; se charmer, s'aimer, se séparer, se trouver insupportables… Encore et encore. Mais depuis presque un an, ils se comportaient à nouveau comme un couple tout en restant discret, essayant de s'apprendre et de s'apprivoiser l'un et l'autres. Mais qu'ils s'affichent auprès de leurs familles et amis était très récent, il ne leur restait plus qu'à l'annoncer officiellement au père de Barbara bien sûr. Ils avaient prévus de le faire lors d'un petit repas tous les droits en début janvier.

Alors que Dick s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, une autre voiture s'arrêta soudain dans l'allée et une jeune femme aux cheveux roux coupés en carré sortit alors. Tranquillement, elle monta les marches et vient embrasser le reste de la famille. Elle portait une veste en cuir noir et, en dessous, une robe courte sans manche, dont le rouge brillant rehaussait la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle était magnifique dans cette tenue et le savait bien, elle n'avait pas passé l'après-midi sur des détails de tenue et de coiffure pour passer inaperçue. Pour une fois qu'elle passait noël avec sa famille et pas en boite de nuit ou en solo avec l'une de ses ex. Bon bien sûr elle ne contait pas participer à toutes les activités de la soirée mais, ça ne l'empêchait en rien d'être la plus classe.

« Vous m'excuserez si j'ai rien ramenée mais, c'est pas mon truc.

-T'inquiète pas, on comprend tout à fait. Répondit Dick d'un air désinvolte. »

Et comme tout le monde fut finalement arrivé, on prévient Alfred et décida de passer à table.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la deuxième partie (ouai c'est plus trop noêl et alors?)

* * *

Le vieux majordome servit alors l'entrée avant de s'asseoir. Sur la grande table était disposé un plateau de saumon, du foie gras, un pot de caviar… Ainsi que plusieurs assortiments végétariens comme différentes salades ou de l'houmous. On fit passer les plats autour de la balle tout en discutant gaiement, et chacun put se servir selon ses envies. Le gros chien Tibus, attiré par l'odeur de la nourriture, entra dans la salle à manger pour se glisser sous la table et se faufiler entre les jambes avant de s'installer au pied de Damian. Le jeune garçon attrapa alors quelques morceaux de viande, sous le regard étonné de ses voisins qui connaissaient son régime végétarien et n'avaient pas senti le chien contre leurs jambes.

« S'il vous plait »

Bruce avait pris la parole un peu plus fort, tentant de couvrir le bruit des conversations. Après quelques fois à demander le silence et ce qu'on l'écoute, toute la table finit par se taire et l'écouter.

« Je ne suis pas très bon pour dire ce que je pense mais je vais essayer. Je voulais déjà vous remercier d'être tous venu aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas toujours très simple quand on mène une double vie, je le sais très bien. L'année dernière beaucoup étaient absent et je n'avais pas encore le recul nécessaire mais, je voulais vous dire merci pour tous. Merci à toi Dick, mon premier fils. Je sais que tu as longtemps souhaité t'éloigner de mon ombre et reprendre le rôle de Batman a dû être très dure, merci de t'être occupé de tes frères en mon absence. Merci à toi Barbara, je sais que tu as été d'un grand support pour tous. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement en tant que super-héro que je m'adresse à vous mais, en tant que Bruce Wayne. Ca a été dure pour moi d'abandonner le masque de Batman que j'ai porté si longtemps et j'ai encore souvent l'impression qu'il manque une partie de moi mais, si j'ai réussi à avancer c'est grâce à vous tous, votre support. »

Sur les derniers mots, sa voix était devenue tremblante et instable. Ses yeux humides fixèrent un à un les membres de sa famille autour de la table. Parler autant n'était pas son fort mais, il devait le faire et dire à tous à quel point il était heureux et fière de leur travail. Aurait-il réussit à faire autant qu'eux ? Parfois Bruce en doutait. Au même moment, Dick prit son père adoptif dans ses bras et le serra fort avant de finalement le relâcher et lui sourire.

« Bruce, ça a été dure bien sûr mais, tout va bien maintenant. Et j'aimerais que cette soirée soit le signe que nous avons réussis à avancer d'accord. Ne parlons plus d'avant.

-Oui, mangeons au lieu de parler. »

Tous avaient observés la scène en silence, avant de sourire aux mots de Dick et lever leurs verres à ceux de Bruce. Après un moment de silence, tous le groupe se remit à manger tranquillement. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Dick et Barbara se disaient de temps à autres quelques mots en chuchotant avant de sourire. Pas loin, Tim et Steph prenaient un malin plaisir à taquiner Damian sur son âge, ce dernier tentant de garder du mieux que possible son calme. Dick lui avait promis une sortie au zoo local s'il se montrait calme tout le long du repas. A l'autre bout de la table, Tess et Kate faisaient connaissance, ne s'étant croisé qu'une seule fois en patrouille, très vite elles trouvèrent un sujet de discussion ; appréciant et pratiquant toutes les deux le baseball. Juste à côté, Cassandra écoutait la conversation sans rien dire. Un instant, la conversation globale dériva vers le calme récent dans le conflit entre les Jokerz et les Nightmares. Les deux groupes nés de la mort du Jokerz étaient-ils enfin en paix ? Plusieurs avouèrent qu'ils redoutaient qu'il ne s'agisse que du calme avant la tempête. Mais Dick finit par couper court à la conversation, demandant que l'on profite de la soirée sans se prendre la tête sur ce genre de choses.

Les entrées finies, ont décida de passer au plat principale. Si la majorité se jeta sur l'immense dinde fourré aux marrons, Damian eut le droit à une double ration de purée et des haricots rouges préparés rien que pour lui, tandis que Kate se vit servir de la lotte; Alfred affirmant qu'il préférait qu'elle mange du poisson plutôt que de rater sa bûche qui contenait de la crème. Tous furent servi d'une immense part qu'ils mangèrent en silence, ne déversant les compliments au chef qu'une fois les assiettes terminées. Alfred joua le modeste, affirmant que ce n'était que trois fois rien mais, au fond il ne pouvait qu'être flatté par toutes ces gentillesses sur ses talents de cuisinier. Alors, il offrit à tous une seconde part. Et malgré les estomacs déjà bien remplis, personne ne fut autorisé à refuser.

Dans la famille Wayne, la tradition voulait qu'on ouvre les cadeaux le 24 au soir avant de manger la bûche puis partir en patrouille. C'était la solution la plus pratique étant donné leurs rôles de justicier et qu'ils n'habitent pas tous ensemble. Kate possédait un luxueux duplex dans un des nouveaux quartiers ultramoderne et chic en centre ville. Cassandra et Stéphanie possédaient chacune un petit appartement proche de leurs écoles, offert par Bruce même si, elles passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble chez la blonde. Pas si loin, Barbara louait elle-même un appartement modifié pour personne en situation de handicap. Longtemps Dick et Bruce avait proposé de l'aider à acheter son propre appartement mais, elle refusait toujours afin de rester indépendante. Dick, le plus éloigné, vivait seul dans la banlieue de Bludhaven et rentrais au manoir tous les week-ends, là où vivaient le reste du groupe.

Tous les plats étant finis, Damian par son statut de plus jeune fut désigné pour aller chercher les cadeaux sous le sapin, ce qu'il finit par accepter non sans renifler de mécontentement. Alors, il commença à tendre les paquets et sacs les uns après l'autre, rapidement rejoint par Dick que la vue des cadeaux excitait et qui souhaitait accélérer la distribution. Chacun observait avec curiosité son paquet, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait contenir, jouant aux devinettes. Et une fois le pied du sapin vidé, on commença à déballer. Si Damian avait eu les plus gros cadeaux, Barbara en avait largement le plus. Devant elle s'empilèrent les livres scientifiques, pièces d'informatiques haut de gamme ainsi qu'un pull portant l'inscription « ginger spice » ce qui la fit très rire. Cassandra eut le droit à une collection de livres sur divers sujets, ainsi qu'une paire de chausson de dance. De son côté, Stephanie eut le droit à un abonnement pour un club de boxe, des gants de boxe et deux paires de timberland. Dernière jeune adolescente de la famille, Tess eut le droit à un tout nouvel ordinateur de chez Wayne et du matériel d'ingénierie qu'elle cherchait pour améliorer son armure. Enfin Kate eut le droit à un blouson en cuir de créateur et une arme de pointe réalisée il y a peu par Bruce.

Du côté des garçons, Damian avait de son côté obtenu une immense niche pour son chien, du matériel pour peinture et dessin et une combinaison pyjama en forme de chauve sourie. Tim sourit en voyant les composants d'ordinateurs qu'il cherchait depuis un moment et une collection de pull unicolore. L'ainé des fils Wayne eut le droit à une figurine à l'effigie de super-man, une nouvelle paire de chaussure de course et plusieurs leggings car les siens étaient troués ou trop petits. Les garçons avaient offert à Pennyworth un pull avec l'inscription « Made in England » ainsi qu'un répertoire d'œuvres de Shakespeare. Bruce avait été un casse-tête pour tous ces invités, qu'offrir à un homme possédant littéralement un exemplaire de tout ? Après s'être torturé l'esprit, on avait fini par lui offrir un nouveau costard, un pull ainsi qu'une tasse « n°1 Dad » mais, c'est Damian qui avait trouvé la meilleure idée de cadeau et provoqua l'enthousiasme générale en dévoilant une peinture qu'il avait réalisée lui-même et représentant la famille au complet.

Les talents artistiques du jeune homme donnèrent une œuvre de toute beauté mais, c'est surtout le caractère sentimental de la peinture qui ravit tout le monde. L'artiste reçut bien sûr les félicitations de la famille pour son travail de qualité, certains lui ébouriffant les cheveux, d'autres l'embrassant sur le front. C'est sur ce très beau cadeau que se termina la distribution. L'ouverture des paquets et l'inspection de ce qu'ils contenaient ayant pris un certain temps, tous eurent à nouveau assez de place dans l'estomac et décidèrent de passer au dessert. Alors Alfred quitta la table pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une énorme bûche roulé aux trois chocolat, qui réveilla l'appétit de tous les convives. Kate fut bien heureuse d'avoir pris du poisson et de pouvoir profiter du dessert. Chacun prirent une part plus ou moins grosse et se mirent à dévorer la bûche.

Bruce observait la table face à lui avec un léger sourire. Ils étaient tous réunis pour cette merveilleuse soirée, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Oui, ils étaient passés à travers de nombreuses épreuves et sa famille n'étaient pas forcément parfaite mais, Bruce n'avait pas de plus grande fierté qu'en les voyant tous autour de lui. Mais, son bonheur fut rapidement interrompu car il fallut repartir en mission. Une prise d'otage dans le sud de la ville, la justice ne prenait jamais congé après tout. Pourtant Bruce continuait de sourire, pour une fois il était confiant en l'avenir. Oui, tout irait bien s'ils restaient ensemble.


End file.
